Denner
Denner, also known as '''Frostfinger '''is an antagonist in Game Of Thrones and a member of The Night's Watch who handles all the new recruits. He gets his nickname from the fact that he lost two fingers to frostbite while being held in an ice cage. Character Frostfinger is a grizzled veteran of The Night's Watch who has a very negative opinion of new recruits, which includes Gared Tuttle, who he believes are all dead men. He has a heavily pessimistic outlook on life and makes sure his brothers know that they will either die in service to the Watch, or die due to it. Game Of Thrones "The Lost Lords" Gared is first introduced to Frostfinger through Cotter, who says that he is the one Gared has to talk to. Frostfinger is mostly hostile towards Gared, suggesting he dislikes Gared's privileged position as a squire and a castellan's nephew. Despite if been lied to, Frostfinger knows that Gared is a murderer through a letter from Duncan Tuttle. He then orders Gared to find his bed and his Night's Watch uniform. The next time Frostfinger is seen, he is delivering a speech to the recruits until he is interrupted by Cotter, Finn, and Gared arguing amongst themselves. Frostfinger will ask Gared who was arguing and, depending on the player's answer, will show some approval. Frostfinger will announce Gared's intentions to become a ranger to the other recruits, saying that it doesn't matter what he wants and that they all have to prove themselves. Frostfinger then leaves to talk with Jon Snow beside the entrance to Castle Black's mess hall. Throughout the training session, Frostfinger keeps watch over Gared with either admiration or disappointment depending on the player's performance. Frostfinger breaks up the fight between Gared and Finn after Cotter steals Finn's knife, after which he warns Cotter that the last thief he caught no longer has hands. However, he is unable to find the knife and thus separates Gared, who he sends to the top of the wall with Jon, and Finn, who he personally leads away. When Finn pulls away, Frostfinger slaps him and tells him to mind his manners. "The Sword in the Darkness" Frostfinger assigns the new recruits positions in the Watch; Finn and Gared are assigned to be Rangers, while Cotter is assigned to be a Builder. He tells the northerners to follow his lead to a weirwood tree beyond the Wall to take their vows. He then watches as the Cotter, Gared and Finn take their vows. He is later seen introducing new recruits, and Britt Warrick is among them. "Sons of Winter" Frostfinger is first seen berating a bound Gared Tuttle, who has been incarcerated following the death of Britt Warrick. Finn approaches the two and either sticks up for Gared or blames him for Britt's death depending on the status of their relationship. If Finn sticks up for Gared, Frostfinger will think they're up to something and that they're in it together. He watches as Jon Snow questions Gared, then throws Gared into a cell to rot. It is unknown if Frostfinger was present when Mance Rayder attacks the Wall, and if he survived or was killed. Appearances Relationships Jon Snow It is assumed Jon and Frostfinger have a moderate level of respect for one another. However, at first, according to Jon, his treatment of Jon was similar to that of his treatment to Gared. Gared Tuttle Frostfinger gives Gared a hard time and their relationship is usually of Frostfinger being very authoritative. Finn With all new recruits, Frostfinger doesn't seem to like Finn and slaps him when Finn undermines him. Cotter With all new recruits, Frostfinger doesn't seem to like Cotter and threatens to chop Cotter's hands off if he is revealed to have stolen Finn's knife. Trivia *The credits state that Frostfinger's forename is Denner. *If Gared sticks around and does not crawl through the wheelbarrow, then he will be spotted by a member of the Watch and Frostfinger will appear and promptly shoot Gared through the neck as he tries to run away. This action probably shows that even though Frostfinger is a grizzled nihilist, he doesn't hesitate to establish dominance and control over the Wall, and will even kill others if they step out of line, somewhat similar to a brutal prison warden. Of course, he may or may not be aware that the one escaping was Gared, and perhaps thought it was a Wildling or some other hostile. Either way, this will result in a "Valar Morghulis". References Category:The Night's Watch Category:Males Category:Unknown Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Characters Category:Antagonists